Green Shadow (SotW)
'Green Shadow '''is an Offense Plant Hero in ''Storm of the Warfare Summary Green Shadow is a R.E.D Vigilante for Suburbia. She is classed as one of the main offense Heroes in the game, Having a lot of stealth and splash range abbilities its easy to attack and make short work of enemies Official Guide Green Shadow is a good hero for going behind enemy flanks and suprise the enemy whit dual Pea Cannons and abbilities to tear their defense apart. * Use the Pea Cannons to shoot on the ground close to enemies to maxemize the Splash output * Her passive abbility makes her automaticly go into Hyper Mode if on 10% Health or lower. * Use the Chilli Cannon to destroy groups of Enemies quickly. * Shadow Run should be used to get behind the enemie flanks so you can suprise them from behind * Her ultimate Hyper Shadow makes her invisible and quick, and you instantly vanquish the first zombie you hit. Abbilities Promotion Rewards Story Garden Warfare At the Garden Warfare age, not much was know about Green Shadow. She was just a normal Peashooter, working most on the Office. She was also used to teach other reqruits how to fight. She was rarely in the actuall fights. It was at this point that she started her project she calls "R.E.D" and works on it daily. It would soon become a organization of Plant Vigilantes who broke more laws then the plants could count. Green shadow has officialy become an Outlaw in Suburbia R.E.D Creation R.E.D has officialy 20 Members, these members are the ones that would later fight in the Storm Warfare. R.E.D was at the time lead by Night Cap while Shadow was out on a trip back to Germany to find something that wasnt mentioned for a long time Zen Zone: Berlin After Shadow reached Zen Zone: Berlin she had to infiltrate a base guarded by some unknown plants. The whole scene can be seen in the Animated Short Desteny on PvZ's official YouTube channel L.E.A.F Fall The L.E.A.F Organization has officialy fallen down and many tries to help themselfs in the war. The Government cant stop R.E.D from doing their buisness, which also lead to R.E.Ds fall since they felt bored being vigilantes when nobody was chasing them Stormfare Solar Flare was recalling all of the R.E.D Member in the Help Animated Short and she showed up on the map in Germany Running Shadow Achivements Appearances * Plants Vs. Zombies Storm of the Warfare * "Desteny" Animated Short * "Help" Animated Short; Mentioned Trivia * Green Shadows Quotes of "All L.E.A.F Agents must know how to handle explosives, survive all kinds of terrains and resque those in need of help" Is most likely the origin of the L.E.A.F Code Dave-Bot talks about in the Plants Campaign in Gw2 * A lot of her abbilities is based off the peashooter in Gw2. * She is the only peashooter yet that dosnt fire peas through their mouth, as she quotes "Im using the body peas for stronger attacks" * Acording to the Help animated short and her dialouge, its proven that she is German